The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Glacier Falls’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Glacier Falls’ originated from a controlled cross between a proprietary unreleased seedlings Heuchera V4, as the seed parent, and Tiarella massed proprietary trailing seedlings, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera V4, the new cultivar is trailing rather than clumping.
Compared to the pollen parent, the Tiarella seedlings, the new cultivar has larger leaves that are broad rather than lobed and have a white veil rather than no veil.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Sonic Smash’ unpatented, (also with Heuchera villosa breeding lines) the new cultivar is trailing rather than clumping and has with leaves that that are shallowly lobed rather than lobed. The flowering stems are much shorter and fewer in number. The foliage of the new cultivar is more blue green in color.
This new ×Heucherella is unique in having the following characteristics:                1. a vigorous, trailing habit,        2. green leaves with a blue green cast as well as red to dark brown marks on the main veins,        3. large, shallowly lobed leaves, and        4. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division, cuttings, and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.